Thriller Night (Commercial Episode)
Thriller Night is a commercial short episode of House of Mouse Ultimate that appeared before Maleficent's House of Villains starring Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Deadpool, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Miko Mido, Spongebob & Patrick Star. It is a parody of Michael Jackson's Thriller Night featuring various deceased characters (mostly villains) dancing Thriller. Plot It was Halloween Night in the House of Mouse and everyone was watching The Exorcist while being hosted by Mickey Mouse who was talking in a very ominous manner. During the film, Hinata was frightened by the horror of the film so she suggested to leave while her friends enjoyed watching the movie. Naruto, follwed by Deadpool, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Spongebob, Miko Mido, Pinkie Pie and Patrick, confronts her saying it was just a movie. She said it was so horrifying so she suggested to leave and her friends decided to help her get home. While going home, Deadpool, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Patrick starts to sing Thriller while scaring her alongside with some creepy passerbys such as Ratigan's thugs and the Hitchhiking Ghost, thus scaring and she starts to tell them to stop it but they still continue until they pass by the cemetery. After they stop singing and left the cemetery, Walt Disney arrives, opens the cemetery's gate and start speaking the rap part of the song in narration. While he speaks later offscreen, various deceased characters (starting from Crow, Numbuh 3 in her senior citi zombie form, Aurora and Gumball Watterson) start to rise from the graves as zombies and then headed towards the streets. They soon surrounded the group (Twlight, Pinkie Pie, Spongebob and Patrick were frightened and Naruto and Hinata prepared to fight the zombies while Deadpool was enjoying to see them) and Hinata tolds them it was really such a bad idea. Naruto says that the zombies are just easy to defeat until Rainbow Dash points out a zombified Nagato (in his Six Paths of Pain form) whose Deva path form starts laughing similar to a zombie from Highschool of the Dead episode 1, much to his horror. They start to fight the zombified Six Paths of Pain and successfully kills them alongside with the 2 Carnotaurs, Cell, Justin Bieber, Fred Figglehorn, Willie Revillame, Oso, Judas Iscariot and Gluttony but however there were more zombies surrounding them so they had to fight them off. Hinata tells them that they are too many and they are no match for the zombies and when she look to as for help, she later finds them as zombies much to her horror. She moved backwards in horror until she ends up bumping Sasori who was also a zombie. Sasori then uses his puppet jutsu at all of the zombies (including Naruto, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spongebob, Patrick, Miko and Deadpool) and he starts to control them to dance Thriller Night. During the dancing, Deadpool continues singing Thriller while being joined by zombified characters (including Sasori) who are all dancing as well while they are all scaring Hinata. Hinata then uses her Chakra Needle Technique at Sasori thus killing him, ending the dance. The zombies later chased her until she was trapped inside a corner from the block. She tries to ask her friends if they are still there saying its not funny anymore but they still keep on moaning and groaning, then all of the zombies attack and devour her. She later wakes up, finding out it was actually a dream revealing she had slept while the movie was being filmed. Later, Sora appears talking in a very ominous manner and starts to host them about the next horror movie to be filmed, Paranormal Activity. As the movie starts, Hinata screams. In the end of the commercial, Tigger jumps out laughing evilly at the audience until Ghostface tries to kill him. While avoiding the attacks, he accidently umask Ghostface revealing it was actually Piglet. Piglet says he is tired of his ghost stories which ends up scaring him so afterwards, he kills Tigger who ends up screaming and shouting to stop it. Lyrics/Transcript Hinata(scared): Please, stop it!!!!! I can't take it anymore, it's so scary!!!! Sakura: Oh come on, its so much fun watchin this movie Kiba: The movie is freaking awesome, we love it!!!!!!! Hinata: Um.. Excuse me Mickey but can you please change the movie. It's so scary. Mickey: Why? Ha-ha! It's Halloween and we should be filming this movie!! Hinata: Even to the minors? Mickey: Right, even to the minors because that's natural! Hinata: Oh Sh*t, Mickey, just please the movie. You could use The Headless Horseman movie instead since its less scary. Mickey: What do you think of me, huh? A moron? Everyone will hate me!! and for Christ's sake, it's Halloween!!! Don't you dare question my authority Goofy(teasing): Scaredy Cat! Scaredy Cat!!! Hinata(annoyed): Oh Shut Up!!!!! Naruto: C'mon guys, lets' go!! Deadpool: Oh come on, I'm still enjoying the movie!!! Daisy(teasing): Hey Hinata, have you met Pazuzu? Twilight Sparkle: Seriously, you guys should have not done that in the first place! Naruto(calms down Hinata): Come on, it's just a movie. Hinata(annoyed): It's not funny. I'm going home!!! Deadpool: Oh come on, you should join us watching that Exorcist movie, it's fun!!!! Naruto: Oh shut it, Wade. You just keep on scaring her!!! I'm helping her get home. Deadpool: Wait!! Hinata: I didn't fell good this Halloween especially with that scary movie. Deadpool: Don't worry, I'll make you feel it Twilight Sparkle: Wade, what are you up to again? Deadpool: Come on guys, just trust me. Deadpool & Pinkie Pie (singing): It's close to midnight!!! Ratigan's Thugs (singing): There's something evil's lurkin' in the dark!!! Hinata(annoyed): Oh Wade, would you stop it!!!! Rainbow Dash (singing): Under the moonlight Witches of Woodstock (singing): You see a sight that almost stops you heart Hinata (annoyed): Raindow Dash, would you stop that! Deadpool & Pinkie Pie (singing): You try to scream Tigger (singing while scaring Hinata): As terror takes the sound before you make it. Deadpool & Pinkie Pie (singing): You start to freeze Rainbow Dash, Spongebob, Pinkie Pie & Miko Mido (singing): As horror looks you right between the eyes Hirayama (singing while raping an unnamed girl): Your out of time!!! Deadpool (singing): You hear the door slam Mike and Sully (singing): And realize there's nowhere to run Rainbow Dash (singing): You feel a cold hand Hitchhiking Ghost, Oshizu Murasame & Omiyo (singing while scaring Hinata): And wonder if you'll ever see the sun Hinata (annoyed): Would you just stop it!! Deadpool, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie & Miko Mido (singing): You close your eyes Honest John and Team Skull (singing): And hoping this is just an imagination Hinata: Did those stray Pokemon just talk? Spongebob (singing): Maybe it was your imagination Patrick (singing): Girl, but all awhile Twilight Sparkle: Patrick! Deadpool, Rainbow Dash & Spongebob (singing): You hear a creature creeping up behind Naruto: Hey!! Crows: Your out of time! Hinata: Could you just stop, your just making the matters worse!! Naruto: And you guys just included me in this crazy sh*t!!!! Deadpool (singing): There out to get you. There's demons in on every side. Naruto: Oh come on, I already have one inside my body!! Pinkie Pie: Really? Naruto: Yeah, The Kyuubi!!! Pinkie Pie: Oh Deadpool (singing):They will possess you Dante (singing): Unless you change that numbuh on your dial. (speaking) Hey Wade!!! Deadpool (singing): Now is the time. Rainbow Dash (singing): For all of us to cuddle together Deadpool, Spongebob, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Miko Mido & Patrick Star (singing): All through the night. We'll save you on the terror on the screen. You'll see. Twilight Sparkle (annoyed): Would you guys just stop singing!!!! It is obviously annoying!!!!!! Hinata: Yeah, what if something bad just happens right now similar to those from Final Destination? Miko Mido: Oh come on. Nothing bad will happen tonight!! Walt Disney (narrating): Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand. Walt Disney: Creatures crawl in search of blood. To terrorize y'all neighborhood Walt Disney: And those whoever shall be found Without a soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell<2 Carnotaurus rises from their graves followed by Littlefoot's mom> And rot inside a corpse's shell. Walt Disney: The foulest stench's in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grizzly ghouls from every tomb are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive for no mere mortal can resist the evil of the thriller. Miko Mido: (gulps) z-z-z-zombies. Pinkie Pie: Oh Jeez, I wish I was at home right now Hinata: I told you guys that something bad is gonna happen, thanks to you Wade. Deadpool: C'mon, it's not my fault in the first place. Naruto: Well at least their just zombies and they are easy to kill. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, even a few old enemies. Naruto: (gulps) P-P-P-Pain? What the f**k? Are you kidding me? Naruto: Oh crap, even Akatsuki, good thing they didn't add my parents on it. Naruto: Oh sh*t! Even mom and dad. You are f**king kidding me!!! Oh curse you, Kabuto!!!!! Rainbow Dash: Oh come on, this is not reanimation jutsu!!!!!! Deadpool: Well its a good thing that specially stupid bear is finally dead since I hate that guy Twilight: Guys, we got to work as a team in order to get rid of these undead motherf**kers. Naruto: Yeah, I'll take care of Pain, got it? Hinata: But Naruto.... Naruto: Don't worry, I'll be fine. Rasengan!! Twilight: C'mon guys, let's kill them. Hinata: Guys, the zombies are too many, how are you? Guys? Hinata (surprised and scared): Ahhh!!!!! Naruto!! Miko!! Twilight Rainbow!! Pinkie!! Wade!! Spongebob!! Patrick!! Hinata (scared): S-S-S-S-S-Sasori? Hinata (scared): Um, I'm not Sakura so please don't take your revenge at me. Hinata: Um guys, this is not funny anymore. Deadpool (singing): 'Cause this is thriller Zombies (singing): Thriller!! Deadpool (singing): Thriller night and no one's gonna save you.... Pinkie Pie (singing): From the beast about to strike Deadpool (singing): You know it's thriller!!! Thriller night!!! Your fighting for your life inside a .... All Zombies (singing): Killer. Thriller.... Deadpool (singing): Tonight Yeah!!!!! All zombies (singing): Thriller. Thriller night. Deadpool (singing):There ain't no second chance to fight the thing with forty eyes girl!!! Plankton (singing while dancing with Oogie Boogie, Ray, Wasp, Ant Man, Magi Lune & Hopper): Thriller. Thriller night. Youre fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller. OOOOOHHHHH!!!!!! All zombies (singing): Thriller!! Thriller Night Deadpool (singing): Girl I can thrill you more.... Pinkie Pie (singing): Than any ghoul who ever dare try. Toodles (singing): Thriller!!!!!! Deadpool (singing angrily): Would you mind. Deadpool (singing): So let me hold you tight and share a...... Freddy Kreuger and Darkrai (singing): Killer!!!!! Miko (singing): Diller!!!!! Ferdinand Marcos (singing): Chiller!!!! Lucy (singing): Thriller!!!! All zombies (singing): Tonight!!! HInata (scared): Everyone, just stop it!!!!! Hinata (scared and annoyed): Ok, don't make me do this Hinata: Um guys, it's not funny anymore!!!! Stop blending in with the zombies. Hinata: Um, guys? Hinata: Oh, it's just a bad dream. Sakura: Too bad, you miss the movie. Hinata: Well what happened? Sakura: You fell asleep during the movie. Pinkie Pie: Yeah it was awesome... Hinata: I hope the next one wont be too scary. Sora (talking): Well hello everyone, since its Halloween and everyone loves scary stories, we will play the next movie. Hinata (screaming): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tigger (laughing evilly): MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tigger: Piglet? But why are you trying to kill me? I'm your best buddie!!!!! Piglet: Do you wanna know why? Because I'm tired of your freaking ghost stories which ends up scaring me too much that is why I'm going to kill you!!! Tigger: No Pigletty Pal, no!!!!!!!! Characters: *Classic Disney Characters: Mickey Mouse (cameo), Donald Duck (cameo), Daisy Duck (cameo), Goofy (cameo; later a zombie), Max Goof (cameo), Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (as a zombie), & Toodles (cameo; later a zombie). *Snow White: Dopey (cameo) & Queen Grimhilde (in witch form as a zombie) *Fantasia: T-Rex (as a zombie but was scrapped) and Magic Brooms (as zombies). *Dumbo: The Crows (cameo as one of the passerbys) *Bambi: Bambi(cameo), Faline(cameo), Thumper(cameo), Flower(cameo), Ronno(cameo), Karus(cameo) & Bambi's mom (as a zombie) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Ichabod Crane (as a zombie) *Black Cauldron: Princess Eilonwy (cameo) & Cauldron Born (as one of the zombies) *Sleeping Beauty: Aurora (cameo), Owl (cameo as one of the passerbys) & Maleficent (as a zombie) *The Great Mouse Detective: Ratigan (as a zombie) & his thugs (cameo as one of the singing passerbys) *Lady and the Tramp: Buster (cameo), Scamp (cameo), Angel (cameo) & stray dogs (cameo) *The Rescuers: Percival McLeach (as a zombie) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Baron Von Rotten (as a zombie) & Toon Patrol (as zombies) *Oliver and Company: Jenny Foxworth (cameo), Oliver (cameo), Dodger (cameo) & Bill Sykes (as a zombie) *Little Mermaid: Melody (cameo), Tip and Dash (cameo), Sebastian (cameo), Ursula (as a zombie) & Queen Athena (as a zombie; popularly mistaken off by some as Ariel) *Cinderella: Cinderella (cameo) *Beauty and the Beast: Belle (cameo), Beast (cameo) & Gaston (as a zombie) *Aladdin: Genie (cameo posing as Regan McNeil), Iago (cameo), Abu (cameo), Carpet (cameo) & Jafar (as a zombie) *Hercules: Hades (cameo as a statue on Kratos' grave), Pain and Panic (cameo as a statue on Kratos' grave) & Cassandra (cameo) *Lion King: Kiara (cameo), Kovu (cameo), Mufasa (as a zombie but was scrapped; cameo in bloopers), Scar (as a zombie), Zira (as a zombie) & Nuka (as a zombie) *Hunchback of Notre Dame: Judge Claude Frollo (as a zombie) *Mulan: Shan Yu (as a zombie) *Atlantis: Commander Rourke (as a zombie) *Haunted Mansion: Hitchhiking Ghost (cameo as one of the passerbys) & Ramsley (as a zombie) *The Nightmare Before Christmas: Jack Skellington (cameo as a statue on Oogie Boogie's grave) & Oogie Boogie (as a zombie) *The Princess and the Frog: Tiana (cameo), Dr. Facilier (as a zombie) & Ray (as a zombie) *Tangled: Rapunzel (cameo), Eugene (cameo), Pascal (cameo) & Mother Gothel (as a zombie) *Wreck-It-Ralph: Wreck-It-Ralph (cameo), Vanellope von Schweetz (cameo) & Turbo (as a zombie) *Pirates of the Carribean: Jack Sparrow (cameo), Master Gibbs (cameo) & Hector Barbossa (as a zombie) *Special Agent Oso: Special Agent Oso (as a zombie) *The Wild: Kazar (as a zombie) *Dinosaur: 2 Carnotaurus (as zombies) *Tarzan: Kerchak (as a zombie but was scrapped; cameo in bloopers), John Clayton (as a zombie), Sabor (as a zombie) & Queen La (as a zombie) *American Dragon: Witches of Woodstock (cameo as one of the passerbys) *Winnie the Pooh: Tigger (cameo as one of the passerbys; appeared in ending), Gopher (as a zombie) & Piglet (as Ghostface) *Pinnochio: J. Worrington Foulfellow (cameo as one of the passerbys) & Gideon (cameo as one of the passerbys) *Kingdom Hearts: Sora (cameo), Riku (cameo; later a zombie), Kairi (cameo; later a zombie), Axel (as a zombie), Xion (as a zombie), Xaldin (as a zombie), Vanitas (as a zombie), Marluxia (as a zombie), Vexen (as a zombie), Larxene (as a zombie), Demyx (as a zombie), Zack (as a zombie), Namine (cameo), Ventus (cameo), Terra (as a zombie) & various Heartless (as zombies) *Disney Company: Walt Disney (cameo) *Toy Story :Woody (cameo) & Buzz Lightyear (cameo) *Monsters Inc: Mike (cameo as one of the passerbys) & Sulley (cameo as one of the passerbys) *A Bug's Life: Hopper (as a zombie) *Finding Nemo: Coral (as a zombie) *Up: Charles Muntz (as a zombie) *Brave: Mor'du (as a zombie) *Princess Mononoke: Moro (as a zombified head) & Nago (as a zombie) *Marvel Comics/Marvel Zombies: Professor X (as a zombie), Jean Grey (as a zombie), Wolverine (as a zombie), Hulk (as a zombie), Giant Man/Ant Man (as a zombie), Wasp (as a zombie), Spiderman (as a zombie), Daredevil (as a zombie), Elektra (as a zombie), Punisher (as a zombie), Mr. Fantastic (as a zombie), She-Hulk (as a zombie), various H.Y.D.R.A soldiers (as zombies), Loki (as a zombie), Venom (as a zombie), Doctor Octopus (as a zombie), Hobgoblin (as a zombie), Electro (as a zombie), Vulture (as a zombie), Doctor Doom (as a zombie), Black Cat (as a zombie), Bullseye (as a zombie), Sabretooth (as a zombie), Whiplash (as a zombie), Deadpool (main characters; later a zombie) & Galactus (cameo) *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny (cameo), Daffy Duck (cameo; later as a zombie), Marvin the Martian (as a zombie), Sylvester Cat (as a zombie), Elmer Fudd (as a zombie) & Yosemite Sam (as a zombie) *Harry Potter: Harry Potter (cameo), Hermione Granger (cameo), Ron Weasley (cameo), Dementors (cameo as one of the passerbys) & Lord Voldermont (as a zombie) *Codename Kids Next Door: Numbuh 3 (as a zombie) *Powerpuff Girls: Blossom (cameo), Bubbles (cameo), Buttercup (cameo) & Mojo Jojo (as a zombie) *Adventure Time: Finn (as a zombie), Jake (as a zombie but was scrapped; cameo in bloopers), Princess Bubblegum (as a zombie but was scrapped), Peppermint Butler (as a zombie but was scrapped), Lady Ranicorn (as a zombie but was scrapped), Lumpy Space Princess (as a zombie but was scrapped; cameo in bloopers), Cinnamon Bun (as a zombie but was scrapped; cameo in bloopers) & citizens of Candy Kingdom (as zombies but was scrapped; cameo in bloopers) *Ben 10: Ben Tennyson (cameo), Gwen Tennyson (cameo), Kevin E. Levin (cameo) & Vilgax (as a zombie) *Generator Rex: Van Kleiss (as a zombie) *Amazing World of Gumball: Gumball Watterson (as a zombie) *DC Comics: Superman (cameo), Batman (cameo), The Flash (cameo), Green Arrow (cameo), Raven (cameo), Starfire (cameo), The Joker (as a zombie) & Deathstroke (as a zombie) *Jaws: Jaws (as a zombie) *Land Before Time: Littlefoot's mom (as a zombie) *Kung Fu Panda: Mantis (cameo) & Lord Shen (as a zombie) *Fred: The Show: Fred Figglehorn (as a zombie) *Prince of Egypt: Ramses II (as a zombie) *Anastasia: Rasputin (as a zombie) *Ice Age: Scrat (cameo), Soto (as a zombie), Captain Gutt (as a zombie but was scrapped; cameo in bloopers) & Cretaceous and Maelstrom (as zombies) *Rio: Nigel (as a zombie) *Robots: Madame Gasket (as a zombie) *Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi (as a zombie), Darth Vader (as a zombie), Emperor Palpatine (as a zombie), Jango Fett (as a zombie), Qui Gon Jinn (as a zombie), Jabba The Hutt (as a zombie), Mace Windu (as a zombie), Padme Amidala (as a zombie but was scrapped), Ahsoka Tano (as a zombie), various Clone Troopers (as zombies) & Storm Troopers (as zombies) *Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob (main; later a zombie), Patrick (main; later a zombie), Mr. Krabs (cameo quarreling with Jam Kuradoberi), Plankton (as a zombie), Squidward (as a zombie) & various Bikini Bottom citizens (as zombies) *Avatar: Aang (as a zombie), Jet (as a zombie), Princess Yue (as a zombie), Tarrlok (as a zombie) & Amon (as a zombie) *Transformers: Optimus Prime (as a zombie), Ironhide (as a zombie), Jazz (as a zombie), Cliffjumper (as a zombie), Arcee (as a zombie), Megatron (as a zombie), Starscream (as a zombie), Barricade (as a zombie), Blackout (as a zombie), Soundwave (as a zombie), Ravage (as a zombie), Laserbeak (as a zombie), Scorponok (as a zombie), Constructicons (as zombies), Vehicons (as zombies) & Unicron (cameo) *My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle (main;later a zombie), Rainbow Dash (main; later a zombie), Pinkie Pie (main; later a zombie), Applejack (cameo), Fluttershy (cameo), Rarity (cameo), Spike the Dragon (cameo), Discord (as a statue on the cemetery), Changelings (as zombies), Queen Chrysalis (as a zombie) & Trixie Lunamoon (as a zombie) *Aliens: various Xenomorphs (as zombies) *Rock a Doodle: Duke of Owls (as a zombie) *Ferngully: Magi Lune (as a zombie) *Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki (main; later a zombie), Hinata Hyuga (main), Sakura Haruno (cameo), Sai (cameo), Ino Yamanaka (cameo), Shikamaru Nara (cameo), Choji Akimichi (cameo), Rock Lee (cameo), Tenten (cameo), Neji Hyuga (cameo; later a zombie), Shino Aburame (cameo), Kiba Inazuma (cameo), Hidan (as a zombie), Sasori (as a zombie), Itachi Uchiha (as a zombie), Nagato (as a zombie), 6 Pains (as zombies), Kakuzu (as a zombie), Kisame (as a zombie), Konan (as a zombie but was scrapped; cameo in bloopers), Jiraiya (as a zombie), Madara Uchiha (as a zombie), Hashrama Senju (as a zombie), Hiruzen Saturobi (as a zombie), Rin Nohara (as a zombie), Kushina Uzumaki (as a zombie) & Minato Namikaze (as a zombie) *Dragonball: Piccolo (cameo), Mr. Popo (cameo), Gohan (cameo), Frieza (as a zombie), Cell (as a zombie), Broly (as a zombie), Android 19 (as a zombie), Dr. Gero (as a zombie),King Cold (as a zombie), Kid Buu (as a zombie), Dabura (as a zombie), Android 16 (as a zombie) & Babidi (as a zombie) *Bleach: Inoue Orihime (cameo), Kon (cameo), Renji Abaya (cameo), Gin Ichimaru (as a zombie) & Kaname Tosen (as a zombie) *Elfen Lied: Lucy (as a zombie) *Death Note: Light Yagami (as a zombie) & L Lawriet (as a zombie) *Full Metal Alchemist: Alphonse Elric (cameo), Lust (as a zombie), Envy (as a zombie), Gluttony (as a zombie) & Solf J. Kimblee (as a zombie) *Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku (cameo in TV) *Inuyasha: Inuyasha (cameo), Kagome (cameo) & Naraku (as a zombie) *Blood +: Diva (as a zombie) *To Love Ru: Rito Yuki (cameo), Lala Deviliuke (cameo), Haruna Saenji (cameo) & Oshizu Murasame (cameo as one of the passerbys) *Magical Doremi: Doremi Harukaze (cameo as one of the passerbys), Hazuki Fujiwara (cameo as one of the passerbys), Aiko Senoo (cameo as one of the passerbys) & Majo Rika (cameo as one of the passerbys) *Sergeant Keroro: Omiyo (cameo as one of the passerbys) *D. Gray Man: Allen Walker (cameo), Lenalee Lee (cameo), Lavi (cameo), Arystar Krory (cameo), Millenium Earl (as a zombie), Jasdevi (as zombies), Lulu Bell (as a zombie), Mimi (as a zombie), Skinn Bolic (as a zombie) & various Akumas (as zombies) *K-ON!: Ho-Kago Tea Time (cameo) *Flame of Recca: Recca Hanabishi (cameo), Yanagi Sakoshita (cameo), Ganko Morikawa (cameo), Kondo (cameo), Koganei Kaoru (cameo), Kurei (as a zombie) & Mori Koran (as a zombie) *Black Rock Shooter: Dead Master (as a zombie) & Chariot (as a zombie) *Code Geass: Lelouch vi Britannia (as a zombie), Shirley Fenette (as a zombie), Rolo Lamperouge (as a zombie) & Euphiemia vi Britannia (as a zombie) *Umineko: Maria Ushiromiya (as a zombie) *Queen's Blade: Tomoe (cameo), Rana (cameo), Luna Luna (cameo) & Menace (as a zombie) *Mirai Nikki: Yuno Gasai (cameo), *High School of the Dead: Rei Miyamoto (cameo), Takashi Komuro (cameo), Saeko Busujima (cameo), Kouta Hirano (cameo), Saya Takagi (cameo), Shizuka Marikawa (cameo), Alice Maresato (cameo), Zeke (cameo) & Them *Accel World: Kuroyukihime (cameo) *Ladies vs Butlers: Sernia Iori Flameheart (cameo) *Princess Ressurection: Hiro (as a zombie) *Fushigi Yuugi: Nakago (as a zombie) *Fate trilogy: Saber (cameo) *Shakugan No Shana: Hecate (cameo) *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt: Panty (as a zombie) & Stocking (as a zombie) *Renketsu Houshiki: Hiyama (cameo as one of the passerbys) *Nozoki Ana: Ikuno Emiru (cameo on the strip club's poster) *La Blue Girl: Miko Mido (main; later a zombie) & Nin-Nin (cameo) *Hatsu Inu: Mita (as a zombie) *Tekken: Jun Kazama (as a zombie) *InFamous: Cole McGrath (as a zombie) *Street Fighter: M.Bison (as a zombie) *Devil May Cry: Dante (cameo as one of the passerbys) *Soulcalibur: Yan Leixia (cameo) & Nightmare (as a zombie) *Resident Evil: Chris Redfield (cameo), Leon Scott Kennedy (cameo), Claire Redfield (cameo), Cindy Lennox (cameo), Bruce McGiven (cameo), Piers Nivans (as a zombie), Albert Wesker (scrapped; cameo in bloopers), Osmund Saddler (scrapped; cameo in bloopers) & Derek Simmons (scrapped; cameo in bloopers) *Fatal Fury: Geese Howard (as a zombie) *Mario: Bowser (as a zombie) *Pokemon: Darkrai (as a zombie), Team Skull (cameo as one of the passerbys), Zero (as a zombie), Marcus (as a zombie) & Sir Aaron and his Lucario (as zombies) *Guilty Gear: Ky-Kiske (cameo), Sol Badguy (cameo), Axl-Low (cameo), Slayer (cameo), Dizzy (cameo as the angel statue on Crow's grave), Jam Kuradoberi (cameo quarreling with Mr. Krabs), Crow (as a zombie) & Justice (as a zombie) *Blazblue: Makoto Nanaya (cameo), Noel Vermillion (cameo), Tsubaki Yayoi (cameo), Rachel Alucard (cameo), Lambda-11 (as a zombie) & Nu-13 (as a zombie) *Plants Vs Zombies: Sunflowers (cameo as one of the passerbys) *Final Fantasy: Sephiroth (as a zombie) *Mortal Kombat: Liu Kang (as a zombie), Kitana (as a zombie), Jax (as a zombie), Johnny Cage (as a zombie), Shao Kahn (as a zombie), Baraka (as a zombie), Shang Tsung (as a zombie) & Striker (cameo) *Angry Birds: King Pig (as a zombie) *God of War: Kratos (as a zombie) *Lollipop Chainsaw: Juliet Starling (cameo), Nick Carlene (cameo) & Swan (as a zombie) *Prototype: Alex Mercer (as a zombie) *A Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy Krueger (as a zombie) *Friday the 13th: Jason Voorhees (as a zombie) *The Omen: Damien Thorn (as a zombie) *Dead Snow: Obersk Herzog (scrapped; cameo in bloopers) & Nazi zombies *The Scream: Ghostface (actually Piglet) *V for Vendetta: V (as a zombie) *Downfall: Adolf Hitler (as a zombie) & Otto Gunsche (as a zombie). *The Exorcist: Pazuzu (cameo on tv) *Darna: Valentina (as a zombie) *Amaya: Amaya (cameo), Kapid (cameo), Rajah Mangubat (as a zombie), Hara Lingayan (as a zombie) & Dian Lamitan (as a zombie) *Internet meme characters: Trollface (cameo), Zone-Sama (cameo), Jeff the Killer (as a zombie), Jane the Killer (as a zombie) & Zombie Jesus *Alternate M.A.D. Universe: Aurora (as a zombie) *Edward: Edward's Audino (as a zombie), Edward's Swoobat (cameo), Sexy (cameo), Overcast (cameo), Charity (cameo) & Edward (cameo in bloopers) *Real life characters: Justin Bieber (as a zombie), Michael Jackson (as a zombie), Judas Iscariot (as a zombie), Willie Revillame (as a zombie), Osama bin Laden (as a zombie), Ferdinand Marcos (as a zombie), Saddam Hussein (as a zombie), Muammar Gadhaffi (as a zombie), Stan Lee (cameo), Miriam Defensor Santiago (cameo) & Walt Disney (cameo) Trivia *When the zombies showed up in this short, most of them resemble their appearance when they died. *Edward never appeared in this short although he briefly appeared in the bloopers as one of the crewman, holding a clapper-board. It is even notable that 2 of his Pokemon made a small cameo appearance (Audino as one of the zombies & Swoobat seated beside Sexy). *Numbuh 3 was in her senior citi zombie form from Codename Kids Next door Operation Z.E.R.O as a zombie Category:Songs